


Peace

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [193]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for a mission to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

Hobbie stared out the canopy of his X-Wing. They were in a high orbit around a barren moon, and it was one that had seen a lot of action between the Empire and the Rebellion. He could tell by the number of ship parts that he had to maneuver around and avoid during his flight path. He was silent, focused, and hoping that his little fighter wouldn’t be joining those miscellaneous parts any time soon.

“Hey, Hobbie, did you see that gun turret?” Wes sounded as though he wasn’t concerned about where they were or what they were doing. He probably wasn’t. “I wonder if we could collect some of these parts and use them again. That turret would be nice to add to the base ramparts.”

“Cut the chatter Rogue Five.” Tycho sounded bored, but even so he didn’t want them to give away their position by radio contact.

Hobbie rolled his eyes and continued watching his instruments and looking out his canopy. If her were honest with himself he might admit that he actually liked missions like this, at least after all of the action they had seen recently. At least missions like this gave him a chance to prepare mentally for what was to come, and he had a little peace.

“Copy that Two,” Wes couldn’t help but try for the last word. Hobbie snorted, shaking his head. He would have a little peace if Wes ever shut up, he supposed.

 


End file.
